Spongebob and Toadette go to Anaheim
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Spongebob celebrates his birthday by going to the magic kingdom in California, which is also celebrating its own birth. He brings along Plankton and Toadette to keep him company, which surely means trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob Squarepants had a great time celebrating his birthday, but upon hearing that Disneyland is also having its birth celebrated at the same time, he decides to take action and go there, especially with there virtually being no crowds!

"And that's why I would like to borrow your captain." Spongebob said as he had Plankton by his side.

"Why did I agree to this?" Plankton muttered in disappointment.

"...You mean Falcon?" Master Hand pointed out while pointing at Captain Falcon punching the various smashers with his Falcon Punch meme move.

Spongebob shook his head as he pointed at Toadette farting in her archivist uniform she used for captain duties.

"Ooh I really gotta watch what I eat!" Toadette cooed as she was enjoying her flatulence while fanning it away from her. "It's super stinky!"

Master Hand curled himself into a fist. "Couldn't you just get someone who's actually playable-"

"Nope, I want the adventurer, she's naive yet happy about life like me!" Spongebob clarified.

Later on, Spongebob had made his way to the front gates of Disneyland with Plankton and Toadette by his side, the tiny trio noting the small crowds as they managed to get in easily and enjoyed the tranquil presence of Main Street USA.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Spongebob asked as he was pumping his yellow spongey arms in excitement.

Plankton had the map in his stubby green hands as he was shaking his head that composed of his entire body. "Where should we go 1st? We just got here."

"Well there's barely anyone here to prevent us from riding anything, so let's just enjoy the park and get as much amusement out of it as possible!" Toadette pointed out while twirling around, wearing her normal attire instead of her treasure tracker gear while letting out a loud fart. "We're here to have fun!"

Spongebob laughed. "I like the way you think! In fact, let's chill at the cinema!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm... I wonder if they got to Disneyland in good condition." Dry Bowser stated as he was grilling some burgers on the grill outside the manor.

"Knowing them, probably likely." Kazooie casually squawked while she trotted around on the smooth grass.

"Why couldn't we go again?" Pichu squeaked while eating through her cheesecake.

Dark Pit scoffed as he had his arms folded in his usual edgy manner. "Because that repulsive sponge specifically requested the mushroom girl!"

"Well that's not fair, we're more important than her!" Lucas piped with him shaking his arms in a pouting mood.

Toon Link nodded his head in agreement while burping after drinking some milk from the ranch of Lon. "Preach it bro."

"Enough, all of you! Just hope that they're not doing anything horrendous..." Simon Belmont concluded in a worried tone while whipping some of the garden plants to make them stand out better.

* * *

After enjoying the very empty streets of the entry, the trio were heading up to the iconic castle as they were thinking on what to do next.

Spongebob adjusted his square pants as he took a good look around. "So Main Street was fun, but where should we go next?"

Toadette stretched her arms into the air. "Well there's so many options to choose from, maybe we should go to the place with the least rides!"

Plankton sighed as he placed his right hand over his head, his left hand holding the map for the theme park. "Don't you want to get the most popular area out of the way so we don't have to deal with the obnoxious crowds?"

Spongebob and Toadette laughed at Plankton due to the fact that Disneyland was emptier than normal, meaning they would have no problem getting through without the need to rush.

* * *

Sandy Cheeks was whistling as she was looking out of the window while eating Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab. "I take it that they managed to reach that ol' Anaheim place in 1 piece?"

"Arr, they better, unless he doesn't want to fry cook again." Mr. Krabs said as he was doing the cooking while also being able to count all the money he was making.

"I prefer it that way, then we don't have to deal with him ever." Squidward dully remarked as he was reading through 1 of his many magazines, getting an odd glance from everyone as he got angry. "What, you know what my response was going to be!"


	3. Chapter 3

The trio were heading towards the castle as they were still wondering on what to do from that point onward.

"So, should we head straight to Fantasyland, or should we take the time to head elsewhere?" Spongebob spoke up while looking through his map. "We got plenty of options!"

"That scifi stuff over there looks like it has the things I need to take over the world!" Plankton laughed while rubbing his hands together evilly.

Toadette stretched her arms. "I kinda wanna see what those jungles have in them!"

"All right, let's have a vote for it!" Spongebob declared as he pointed upward. "I declare a rock, paper, scissor match!"

And then they proceeded to play the sacred game, with it taking quite a while for them to decide as they all ended up getting the same results several times in a row, man.


End file.
